The Fifteenth
by passionteawriting
Summary: Who says it can only be a special occasion on Valentine's Day? Castle and Beckett's festivities spill over into the next morning with a surprise breakfast! A short, fluffy, ficlet. Post 5x14 "Reality Star Struck."


**A/N: I have briefly written fic before but it was a very long time ago. Please bear with me! I have commitment issues so I'll be starting off with one-shots. This is my Valentine's Day present to you! Hope you had a lovely day. I definitely spent mine curled up in bed with Netflix and chocolate. Comments and criticism are welcome! Thanks for reading! **

The Fifteenth

Kate groggily rubbed her eyes as light peeked into the room through the curtains. She immediately smiled at the solid, warm body curled around her bare back. Castle's face was nestled into her hair and he moaned in protest as she untangled their legs, struggling to get up. Castle briefly stirred, grabbed ahold of her pillow as a replacement, and went still again. She tried to suppress a giggle. Kate sat on the edge of the bed and stretched. Her muscles were sore. She grinned at the thought of the previous day. Though there were a few close calls, Valentine's Day was very successful.

She walked over and examined herself in the mirror. Even when she wasn't outwardly smiling she glowed and looked genuinely happy all the time for the first time in awhile. Castle was her rock. She never was comfortable with admitting that she relied on other people because she was always the strong one and looked after herself. Regardless, Castle has pulled her through some tough times and she knew that we would never run from her and for once, she didn't feel as if she needed to run. She grinned at the view of his sleeping form in the mirror. His light snore echoed through the room and unruly hair obscured the view of his face. She let out a snort dropping her head. She looked up at herself in the mirror and noticed a red mark on the skin underneath her ear. Kate got closer to the mirror examining her skin. It was a bite mark. She rolled her eyes and made a mental note to scold Castle when we woke up. He couldn't mark her up like a teenage boy and expect the boys at the precinct to stay silent; even if she secretly liked it.

She tiptoed to her dresser and opened up _his_ drawer. Just because it's his drawer doesn't mean she can't claim some things as her own. Beckett took out his dress shirt from the previous night and put it on. She reached into the next drawer and pulled on a pair of underwear and padded into the kitchen.

Kate tried to be quiet in the kitchen as she prepared her surprise. Even though it was the day after Valentine's Day she still wanted to do something special for Castle. Last night was in fact an amazing night. She grabbed the eggs and bacon out of the fridge and started the frying pan on the stove. The timer on the coffee machine went off and the delectable smell of freshly roasted coffee filled the room. Kate placed a heart shaped cookie cutter down on the pan and cracked an egg into the cookie cutter. She didn't care how corny it was she knew Castle would be amused.

Kate felt strong arms wrap around her waist as Castle hugged her from behind. He placed a kiss on the side of her neck. "Uh-uh," she scolded with a point to the bite mark, "that spot is now off limits."

She turned in his arms and was greeted with a pout. "And you stole my shirt," he replied.

"It may be your drawer but I still have jurisdiction over what's in it," she replied giving him a quick kiss on the lips, "this was supposed to be a surprise, go get the coffee ready."

She continued to prepare the eggs and bacon as Castle returned with a cup of coffee for her in hand and his eyes closed in order not to see the surprise. Kate giggled. "Thank you, now wait just one second," she said as she took a long sip and finished the final touches, "okay, open your eyes!"

Castle opened his eyes and saw two plates with two egg shaped hearts and bacon going through the middle like an arrow going through a heart. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug, placing a kiss on the top of her head, "I love it."

"I mean, I couldn't leave all the corny, over the top gestures to you. Plus, who said it can only be a special occasion on Valentine's Day," she replied, "now come on, we're going to be late."

They grabbed their plates and rushed off to the table like little kids, giggling. He reached over to steal a piece of her bacon and she batted his hand away. And they were happy.


End file.
